


Idiots

by remmston



Series: Royal Drabbles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I know the discord might see this too, I will make lovestruck oblivious idiots be a thing, Oneshot, Rem uses it/its, Royalty AU, This au has so much angst I'm throwing so much fluff, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmston/pseuds/remmston
Summary: You can't stop me
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Royal Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145435
Kudos: 1





	Idiots

Dragon was fine, he just had to clean up a few bushes and remove some wilting flowers. It was just a normal day and that's what was wrong. Normal? In the Amythest kingdom? Unheard of. 

At least it wasn't normal when a tiger came running after Dragon and he had to run away to not be eaten.

And that's where Bad came in, another servant with weird abilities. Bad, the mysterious butler, who is now holding off the tiger with a chair.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY? THERE'S A TIGER RIGHT THERE-" Okay maybe he should calm down a bit over this, the tiger hasn't gotten close enough to cause harm. Yet.

Bad rolls his eyes, "well obviously, I'm trying to not have it eat you."

Dragon just stares at the tiger, watches as it suddenly gets lifted and- oh. Another servant of the kingdom. Rem, the personal guard to the heir of the throne. Just, lifting up a tiger and holding it like a baby. Now, this is a normal day for the kingdom.

"Mittens," it speaks, "Ghost was worried about you, you can't run off like that again."

The tiger listens and actually manages to look guilty over that. What in the Fuck.

Rem sets down the tiger and just lets it walk back. Alone. Not following the tiger that's loose. 

"Are you two okay?" Oh, Rem is speaking to both of them now. Dragon looks over and Bad even seems dumbstruck by this. He also hears a faint..rumbling? Maybe he should ask Mask about that.

"We're uh, we're okay. Very okay um." And that's a first too, Bad usually sounds so sure of himself but here he is stumbling over his words. Today is back to being weird. 

"That's good, you two should get back to your duties now. I'll go contain Mittens." And with that Rem leaves them standing there. 

"So that was hot right-" Dragon says, looking over to the butler, smug smirk already growing onto his face. He knows both of their types, and Rem fits it exactly.

"Dragon-" Bad warns, already looking exasperated on where this seems to be headed.

"What! It was!" Dragon throws his hands up in mock surrender. Oh he already knows this is going to be so fun to pull out later.

"I hate that you're right." Bad's shoulders fall, giving in and already knowing he can't win.


End file.
